Tag Team Lovers
by Niko Sauer
Summary: A very out of date story about Air Boom trying to relax a bit back stage.


**Tag Team Lovers**

"Good match tonight Kofi!" Shouted Evan Bourne, as he and Kofi Kingston exited the arena "We were on FIRE!"

"Ya, we were man, it was looking a little bad their near the end, but I knew you had my back" said Kofi, patting Evan on the back.

"You know I always do" replied Evan, reaching down and grabbing Kofi's firm ass.

"Evan! Come on man" squeaked Kofi, blushing "What if someone sees?"

"So than they see, what's the harm?" Evan was now facing Kofi, one hand still squeezing, the other feeling up his chest. He began to push Kofi into one of the dressing rooms.

"You know what I mean. If someone like Mike McGillicutty or David Otunga. Otunga has a bachelor's degree in Psycology! You don't think he could find a way to use this against us?"

"You worry too much, besides, we just gave them the beating of their lives, there's no way they will come back here tonight"

"Ok, but what about the Miz and R-Truth? They have been tagging up recently. I don't want to see you hurt by that mad man."

"Hush, Kofi, if it makes you feel any better, we can lock the door, that way if anyone tries to get in, we will know"

Evan was starting to kiss Kofi's neck, he knew it was his weak spot, and Kofi could do nothing but stutter out "Oooo…..Ok"

Evan leapt away and locked the door. Before he could turn back to Kofi, however, he felt arms wrap around him. "Gotcha this time little buddy" said Kofi, as he ran his hands up and down Evan's body. Evan squealed with pleasure, and leaned himself against the door.

"No fair K-k-Kofi, it was my *Gasp* my turn to get you"

"Just because you have my back, doesn't mean I don't have yours"

He began to play with his rock hard nipples, licking and kissing Evan's neck and whispering in his ear.

Suddenly, he spun Evan around and, while kissing Evan passionately, reached down and grabbed onto his penis. Evan, in turn, grabbed on to Kofi's shoulders, his knee's about to buckle from the pleasure. "Whatever you do, don't stop that"

"Don't worry little man, I won't"

They continued, Kofi feeling Evan, caressing his every subtle curve. Evan twisted his flexible form so Kofi could reach easier. They got lost in each other. Time passed, matches were fought, but they took no heed. They were lost in each other's scent, their touch, their taste. Everything about the other enthralled them, enticed them, and exited them, and that pushed them to go that much farther.

It was time for the main event, both for Raw, and these hidden lovers. Evan had turned the tide, he knew what buttons to push and where to kiss to make Kofi a puddle. Kofi was on his back, lying on the floor, and Evan was between his legs. With one swift motion Kofi's trunks were gone, and Evan was tasting his boom stick. Kofi arched with each taste, and when Evan began to suck, it was all he could do from moaning.

Suddenly, the door handle began to shake, shocking Evan, who abanded his post and leapt to his feet.

"What is it, little buddy? Why did you stop?" said Kofi, to overcome with pleasure to understand.

Without warning the door burst open, John Cena's shoulder following close behind.

"This is what I'm talking about John! You can't just barge into any dressing room you want, whenever you want!" Shouted CM Punk, following closely behind "What if it was me and Beth in here? Would you have still just barged in?"

"Look, I knocked, and no one answered" replied John Cena , facing Punk " If anyone was in here, they would have let us know. Besides, all of my stuff is in here, and I don't wana walk around smelling like you all night"

"Ohh, and like I wana smell like you? Trust me pal, it ain't fun having your fingers shoved into my face with your little 'STFU'. But at least I have patience and don't need to BREAK DOWN THE…."

CM Punk had looked away just long enough to get an eye full of Kofi, now on his feet, pulling up his trunks and showing off his erect goods for all to see.

"What is it Punk? Look's like you just saw "

"Almost worse, look behind you" said Punk, covering his face and looking away.

Cena turned to find Kofi sitting on a bench and Evan packing up for the night. "Ohh, hey guys! Sorry about the door, I didn't know you were in here. Congrat's on tonight's match, you did one hell of a job. I didn't know you could bend like that Evan!"

"I did" said Kofi, smiling like a clam.

"Well, anyway, I'll just grab my stuff and call it a night" responded Cena.

After collecting his stuff he looked over at Punk and said "Hey, wana join me at the pub? We can get our usuals"

"No thanks John, Beth and I have better plans than watching you drown in hops while I sip my cranberry juice. I'll catch you later"

Cena shrugged, grabbed his stiff, and left. Once he was definitely out of earshot, Punk turned "Look" he said, looking first at Kofi, than to Evan "I don't know what you guy's were doing, but I can guess. You can't just do that wily nily back here. There could have been camera's for a promo, or someone getting dressed. Come on guys, at least wait until you get to your rooms`` and he left, shaking his head.

``Ì told you it was a bad idea`` said Kofi, leaning back, embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

`Ya ya, and he has a point``

``Which one?``

"We should get to the room"

"You are just never put out, are you?"

"Nope, besides, I forgot the condoms there"


End file.
